The present invention relates to the discovery of a new and distinct cultivar of Gaillardia plant botanically known as a Gaillardia×grandiflora and herein referred to as ‘Georgia Yellow’, as herein described and illustrated.
The new Gaillardia plant variety ‘Georgia Yellow’ was selected in Watkinsville, Ga. in 2006. The new variety ‘Georgia Yellow’ generally has brighter yellow flowers and a longer blooming period than similar cultivars of Gaillardia plants currently on the market. The new variety ‘Georgia Yellow’ consistently remains in color throughout the growing season (May-October) of North America.
Pedigree and history: The new Gaillardia plant variety ‘Georgia Yellow’ was one of many seedlings selected in summer 2006 in Watkinsville, Ga. and originated from open pollination of Gaillardia plants in the University of Georgia Trial Gardens in Athens, Ga. The maternal plant is likely the Gaillardia plant ‘Torch Yellow’. Seeds from the open-pollinated Gaillardia plants were collected in fall 2005 and grown out in containers and in the field at Watkinsville, Ga. The resulting seedlings, of which the new variety ‘Georgia Yellow’ was one, were selected in summer 2006. The new Gaillardia plant variety ‘Georgia Yellow’ has been evaluated and tested in Watkinsville, Ga. and Athens, Ga. since 2007.
The new Gaillardia plant variety ‘Georgia Yellow’ has been shown to maintain its distinguishing characteristics through successive asexual propagations by, for example, rooted stem cuttings. Plants from stem cuttings have been directly planted in the ground.